Mystery Diagnosis
by Ballycastle-Bat
Summary: [Barry Allen x Tommy Merlyn rarepair] Tommy and Barry enjoy their night before Tommy's final exam, and Barry gets a surprise after helping him study.


[Pairing: Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn with implied background Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

AU: Tommy is a med student AU.

Warnings: There is some medical stuff in this, but it's like taking vitals and stuff.

Notes: NOT BETA READ. This is just a fun/silly AU oneshot I threw together (:

Prompt: Inspired by a post that said: *listens to ur heart with a stethoscope*takes your temperature/ *flashes of light in your eyes* yep ... it's exactly as I expected ... ur cute *writes you a prescription for lots of kisses]

Tommy had seemed a bit antsy at dinner, actually having cooked that night. It seemed the cooking lessons Barry gave him when they first started dating were really paying off. He managed to not burn the meatloaf he'd put together. By the time Barry got home from work, dinner was almost finished. "Barr!" Tommy grinned and rushed across the apartment to plant a kiss on him. He wasn't entirely sure what was making Tommy so excited.

He actually expected him to be nervous. He had his final exam the next day, which would determine if he would gain his medical license. He should really have been studying.

Tommy suddenly asked during a break in conversation. "You like dogs, don't you?"

Barry laughed softly. "Have you seen me when Officer Mendez brings his retired police dog in? Of course I like dogs."

Tommy nodded. "Well, I was thinking …" he trailed off for a second. "You've been so patient with me, even when I was struggling to get my residency here in Central City." He did feel a bit bad about that, staying in Central City was extremely important to Barry. It was where he grew up, and where he wanted to stay. Tommy had no such attachments to Starling, and he was happy to move where Barry was. Yes, he missed Oliver and Laurel, but he could see them anytime, it wasn't as if they didn't come up to visit all the time.

His school had originally wanted him to do his residency in Coast City, and it had been extremely difficult to pull strings and get himself moved to Central City, when he finally managed it Barry had almost given up hope. "I was thinking it'll be lonely at the apartment when I start working full time at the hospital so, maybe we could get a dog."

Tommy watched fondly as Barry's entire face lit up. "You want a dog?" he nearly jumped out of his skin, he'd been wanting to talk to Tommy about getting a dog for months, but he was worried he wouldn't want one because of his long work hours.

Once Barry was finished helping set up the table for dinner, they sat down and started to discuss more about the dog idea. They had begun hiring more people at CCPD so it was no longer just Barry on call every day.

"Of course I want a dog!" Tommy smiled at him across the table. "I didn't want to ask until they hired more guys on your end."

When they finished dinner Barry kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for making dinner." he didn't expect it, he would have been happy with take out. "are you going to stay up and study? I have some forensic reports I need to work on so I'll be out of your hair."

"Yeah, I'll be up for a little while." he stood and started to take care of the dishes. With Barry's help, it didn't take very long for them to get the kitchen cleaned up.

Soon they migrated to their own sides of the apartment. Barry sat at the small table in the corner by the door, hovered over his work for about an hour before he heard from Tommy again, which wasn't abnormal, they didn't spend all their time at home together. Despite how many times Tommy joked about needing Barry's body heat to live. It was about ten-thirty when Tommy called through. "Hey, Barry, are you still awake?"

Barry closed his laptop, and set down his pen. He stood and walked through to the back room. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I do an exam on you?" Tommy asked with a smile. "I'm kind of anxious about it."

Barry always found it interesting how dedicated Tommy was to his work; the stories he'd heard from Oliver were always about Party Boy Tommy . Though, Laurel did say he'd cleaned himself up in the years before Barry met him. "Of course," He was always happy to help Tommy with his work, even if it was a little out of his wheelhouse.

Tommy started to look at Barry's eyes with a small flashlight. "Pupils equally reactive to light." he mumbled and started to jot down notes.

"I can't look in your ears right now but--" He went on to explain in detail what he would most likely be looking for, and how he would look in Barry's ears.

Barry wouldn't be able to tell Tommy is he was right or wrong, but Tommy figured that he would have an answer key for that. If only Barry knew he was being far too trusting.

He then put on this stethoscope and ran his hand under Barry's shirt to listen to his heart. "Mmhmmm." hummed.

The cool metal did make Barry jump slightly, Barry hated everything cold. He was glad Tommy shared his affinity for hot showers. Tommy kept taking notes, which Barry couldn't read from where he was sitting. "What?" That humm was a little too questioning for his liking.

Barry didn't think much of this; why would he? It seemed like routine doctors office stuff. "Okay," Tommy said with a grin. "I'm going to do your lungs." he told Barry before going under the back of his shirt. "Deep breath in …"

Barry inhaled through his nose slowly, then let it out. Tommy did this for both sides. "Hmm," Tommy mused. "This is not good. Not good at all."

This made Barry blanche, Tommy was usually so serious about his job that Barry was actually worried to hear him say that. "Is there something wrong with my lungs?"

Tommy grabbed his notecards and scribbled something down on one. He made a show of it, covering the card with his hand. "Not good at all …" Now, Barry could tell Tommy was joking as he slapped the card face down on the table and slid it towards Barry in a dramatic fashion.

Barry squinted at Tommy suspiciously but slowly lifted the notecard off the table and started to read it; and there, in Tommy's surprisingly legible handwriting three things were written.

Diagnosis: Cute Boyfriend

Prescription: Become cute husband, stat!

Care Instructions: Return card to hot almost-doctor.

Barry looked back up at Tommy, who was now knelt beside him with a simple silver ring in his hand. "Barry Allen, I'm in need of a new last name, would you please give me yours? I'm a pretty decent husband material, I can cook and everything." He grinned stupidly at Barry. Knowing he was being a bit goofy, but that was what Barry loved about him after all.

Tommy wasn't entirely prepared for the reaction Barry had; tears welled up in his eyes and he threw his arms around Tommy. However, he slid off the chair when he did, and knocked Tommy down.

Barry 'whoops'ed and the two moved to sit up on the floor. "Yes I'll marry you. If you promise to never scare me like that again! I thought something was wrong for a split second there!" He pulled Tommy into a kiss that was more enthusiastic than Tommy was expecting, but he returned it with just as much umph. "I don't know if Oliver is going to believe it."

"Oh, there is no way Oliver is going to believe it." Tommy chuckled and kissed Barry again.

Barry must have remembered something because he shot up. "I have to call Iris!"

Tommy laughed softly. "Can I at least put the ring on you first?"

His face turned scarlet. "I'm sorry!" he knelt back down on the floor and Tommy put the ring on him again. While he was down there he gave Tommy another kiss.

"You're still gonna run out and call Iris, aren't you?" Tommy accused, pulling him in for a few more kisses.

Barry gave him an incredulous look. "Are you implying that you're not going to call Laurel and Ollie and tell them how your proposed to me?"

Tommy didn't reply, so Barry kissed his cheek. "That's what I thought. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." and he disappeared into the front room to get his phone.


End file.
